Rebirth into a New World
by Larania Drake
Summary: The Animorphs defeat the yeerks, but something happens to the Visser. Time goes by, and the future comes full circle. Crossover with Gundam Wing


Rebirth into a New World

Disclaimer: Animorphs belong to Scholastic, and Gundam Wing belongs to someone with a great imagination, who is Japanese, which I most definitely am not. I make no money, and I wish otherwise. But, since I don't, don't sue. 

Prologue

Damn you! 

Visser Three was screaming, his voice echoing in the minds of all the combatants in the battle zone. His commands were being totally ignored, as his minions did their best just to stay alive.

The war with the yeerks had come into the open years before, and the humans were winning.

It was the final rout of the yeerks from earth. The Animorphs had ambushed them as the prepared to retreat.

The final Hork-Bajir guards were dying at a fast rate. Jake was closing in, and the others were coming up from behind.

For a moment, a brief clearing surrounded the two opponents, and they glared at each other, the tiger and the Controller, hate spilling out of them in a way that tainted the air.

Something clicked in Jake's brain, and he started to demorph. They had learned how to morph with objects a long time ago, and he wanted to defeat his enemy using his own body, not the borrowed one of a tiger. His eyes gleamed as he aimed the Shredder at the shuddering and terrified Visser.

Panic was making his enemy shake. Visser Three knew he was defeated, in fact, he had known for a long time, but that had been when he had thought he was fighting Andalites; now, he knew that he was fighting humans, and that made his humiliation all the worse. 

Jake took his time sighting along the barrel.

The Visser counting his breaths, as they were his last.

Then a desperate idea struck him. Using the hands of the host he had always despised, he pressed in a code, and a small, irritating beeping could be heard.

An escape vessel, sub-light and with enough space for one yeerk in cryogenic sleep, popped out. Not thinking about what he was doing, knowing that this was the only for him to survive, he jerked out of the way of a Shredder blast just in time, and dumped himself into the shuttle. 

Jake fired again, killing Alloran.

"Damn!" he screamed, looking at the withering remains of the Andalite War-Prince. Then he noticed the beeping.

Looking up, with eyes full of an emotion far stronger than hate, Jake looked up at the tiny ship.

"I will kill you," he hissed, and not blinking at he felt the explosion that the Visser had set, his mind filled with something undying.

The explosion changed the world.

Things always tend to come full circle, whether we like it or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero Yuy woke up with a start, shuddering.

Normally, fear wasn't something that he normally felt. He had been trained out of it when he was very young.

Those dreams, fierce battles as anything he had fought at the controls of Wing Zero, were so, so vivid.

Getting up and looking out of the window of the ship he was in, he looked at the Earth, marveling at its beauty. It was like a gem, floating alone in the darkness, and he always wondered why he was so attached to it.

It wasn't that, he realized, thinking about all that had happened. He just couldn't stand the idea of someone taking something else over. It was an urge to protect, one that took him over in the middle of battle, and one that gave him such an advantage in a fight.

Maybe water would help, he thought, and found a bottle. Sipping, still gazing at the earth, nothing getting past his mask-like façade, he felt like he needed to do something. It was important, but he couldn't remember.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena Peacecraft started out of a daydream, looking at her computer, wondering why she felt like doing something.

Ever since she had taken over the Cinq Kingdom, she had started to wonder if she was losing her mind. Her dreams had become more and more terrifying, and even the Gundam battles couldn't contend with them.

Feeling like there was something she needed to remember, she looked up, and wished she were with Heero.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo jerked. 

Checking to make sure that his braid was still there, he wondered briefly why he had dreamed that he was someone else. Sure, everyone did, but he still knew that he was Duo. Now, he felt like he was the mask, and someone else was wearing him.

Why did he have such bad hair in that dream?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei awoke, clutching at his head, and wanted to scream.

In his dream, he had been a woman!

Shaking, and getting up, he was very grateful that he at least had not been a weakling.

Staring at the stars, he knew there was something out there that needed justice, and he was the one to deliver it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa shivered, thinking that he had never seen anything like this before.

Staring out of a window, he gazed out, and never blinked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre felt Trowa stir beside him. Wondering what his lover was up to, he could see that his face was filled with an unreadable emotion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at him with concern.

"Strange dreams," Trowa said shortly, and then snuggled back next to Quatre.

"You too, huh?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lord Zechs sat up, and Noin gave a slight groan at being shifted so suddenly.

Those dreams again? Why had he been having them? What was happening?

For some reason, he knew that it was coming, and that he would have a role to play in it. 

Rolling over, and taking Noin back into his arms, he fell into a dreamless slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End Prologue

Author's note:

I think this is the first Animorphs/ Gundam Wing crossover, and yes, it will have a touch of yaoi in it. Frankly, with all those Quatre and Trowa get togethers, you can't avoid it, and it will aid in my sick sense of humor.

I have watched the show, though not as thoroughly as I would have liked. So, if there are any problems, email me at [laraniadrake@yahoo.com][1]. And, well, I have seen how Quatre and Trowa act around each other. So, it will play a part of it. 

Bear with me, please. 

   [1]: mailto:laraniadrake@yahoo.com



End file.
